


[Podfic] The Centre of my World

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, M/M, Marking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sensation Play, Wing Kink, Wing Worship, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Nothing but a lovely, slow morning in a cottage somewhere, a sunlit bedroom, an angel and demon. Touching and appreciating, Aziraphale knows his way around Crowley's buttons and he's not afraid to push them.---Music:Midsummer Skyby Kevin MacLeod (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Centre of my World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Centre of my World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837193) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Centre-of-my-World-efv4gd)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-26/85518926-44100-2-2b0dbd59bdf3a.m4a)


End file.
